


Your Supernatural Reality

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reader, F/F, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Your Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: This is the story of y/n, and her participation in the whole Supernatural events starting from Season 1. She meets the famous Bobby, Dean and Sam and occasionally joins them on their cases but mostly stays out of the way. Which hunter, human, demon or angel will she fall for first? Who will she end up with? Will she survive to season 12?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n: click on the link to change y/n to your actual name - http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING DEAN WINCHESTER**

You are at the back of your partner’s grey midsize luxury car which is parked by the mountain highway, you are organizing the trunk of the car, returning the used custom-made flamethrower that killed the night creature and a jar of ash to draw Anasazi symbols around the camp. Your partner, Aidan, is not a blood relative but what had brought you two together was the spirit of his mother who died by suicide and came to take her anger on the stepmother and the father. After the incident, the 18-year-old kid begged to join you now that he has nowhere else to go, but you weren’t keeping the lad out of pity rather it was the idea that the kid could use his rage against the supernatural, plus he had inherited his parent’s wealth, don’t get me wrong it’s not much but it was enough to keep food on the table and buy equipment and clothes without the use of those dodgy illegal cards. How about your story? You ask, well do you really want to go back and revisit that fateful night? Anyways you hear Aidan’s footsteps approach from the woods, he had just spoken to the park ranger about the attacks and wisely leaving out the wendigo bit, another reason to keep the kid is that he’s a natural liar, maybe it came with being a teenager. “Good job out there Aidan” you praise and you see the kid smile a bit before shaking his head. “All in a day’s work” he says before hopping in the passenger seat. You shut the trunk of the car and walk around to the driver seat when a black impala drove by parking just in front of the car. “Was that—did I see an arsenal back there and a charm?” says a man with a low gruffly voice. You stare at the man with a short-cropped ivy-league hairstyle and green eyes, your eyes then dart back and forth between the said man and vehicle before finally realizing that this guy in front of you was the son of the famous John Winchester. “Holy shit! Don’t tell me, are you Dean Winchester?” you gasp, Bobby Singer had talked about the Winchesters more than his own life. The guy chuckles, you could see the pride in his eyes clearly enjoying his five seconds of fame “Yep, that’s me, and you must be…?”  
  
“Y/n, it’s a great to finally meet you Dean” you approached him and shook his hand, Dean rubs the back of his neck with his other hand. “I’m guessing you’re a hunter. Mind telling me what the case is? Was?” You hear the luxury car open and shut close and footsteps approach, you dismiss this since it was only Aidan “Was a Wendigo, what are you doing all the way out here? If you’re not on the case.”  
  
“I’m actually headed towards California, I was just passing by when I heard about strange kidnappings and I thought to check it out. Then that’s where you come in, never thought a beauty like you is in on this crazy life.”  
  
“Not like I had a choice to be honest.” You said staring at him, Dean didn’t hide his bemusement as he sensed a hint of lust in your e/c eyes. Unfortunately, the two of you got interrupted by the brunette teenager “Hi I’m Aidan” he says shaking the right hand of Dean Winchester. “Hey, Dean Winchester” the man introduced himself.  
  
“Cool, umm, if you don’t mind we have to get going, more monsters to kill you know.” Aidan said clasping his hands together and forcefully smiling. “Yeah, yeah! No problem I should get going as well, got a long drive ahead of me, see you guys soon.” Dean then slides back inside his car driving off. “Alright! Let’s hit the road” you finally say once the Winchester’s car had disappeared into the distance. “Anything I should know about the dude?” Aidan asks slightly whining he returns to his spot and you take yours on the driver’s seat, you start the engine and step on the gas. “Dude! You don’t know THE Dean Winchester?” you scoff jokingly.

“No? Am I supposed to? Is he a celebrity or golf player or something?”

“Ohoho, Aidan. Dean WINCHESTER is the eldest son of THE John WINCHESTER, the most badass hunters that is currently living, haven’t you been paying attention to Bobby?”

“I thought the two of you were just talking about the ‘ _good ol’ days when kids didn’t have mobile phones and when you didn’t have to worry about the dark corners of the world’_. You know the usual old people talk.”

“I’m not that old.” You furrow your brows, your eyes still on the road but you know the kid is smiling and that’s what you are aiming for. “I’m just in my late 20s, not even 30s” you pout, despite knowing the kid for only six months you had taken the role of the protective mother or big sister for the kid, maybe it’s your way of coping with the loss of your mother. “Alright, alright, don’t cry now” Aidan pushes the on button for the radio, putting it on the shared favourite radio station that plays sentimental ballads like Elton John, Pussycat Dolls, Aerosmith and Prince. “Hey, can you get Bobby on the phone Aidan?”

“Sure, but I’m not condoning the use of mobile device while driving” he grabs your phone and began flipping through the address book and calling Bobby putting the phone on speaker. The phone rang twice before a gruffly voice answers “y/n? How’s that Wendigo case coming along?”

“Great, we just finished but I’m not calling about that. I just met Winchester’s boy, Dean.”

“Well I’ll be damned, haven’t seen the boy and his father in ages, when you see him next time tell him to stop by.”

“I will, see ya Bobby.”


	2. Meeting Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers are at Oklahoma? Let's go!

“There’s case in Oklahoma, deaths with unidentifiable causes, want to check it out?” Aidan asks leaning against the hood of the grey car, the two of you are parked at a rest area close to the border of Texas and Oklahoma. It was Aidan’s turn to drive so you had made yourself comfortable on the passenger seat, wearing your favourite sunglasses and a milkshake occupies your right hand “Depends, have you contacted Bobby and asked whether hunters are already on the case?” you sip your almost empty cup savouring the sweetie goodness. “No, I’ll call him now” Aidan pulls out his phone and begins calling Bobby, you shake your cardboard cup before opening the cap to see if there’s even just 5ml of milkshake left, nothing, so you get out of the luxury car and placed your empty milk vessel in the trash bin that’s littered with used cigarette. “Alright thanks Singers” Aidan shuts his phone and looks at you “The Winchesters are already on the case.”

“Well pack your bags kiddo, we’re going to Oklahoma” you grin, Aidan looks at you confuse and disbelief written on his face “Did…Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“Yep!” You open the door to the passenger seat “Winchesters are in Oklahoma.” You wink at your partner before disappearing inside the car, Aidan grunts and expresses his distaste through his posture as he walks to the driver’s seat.

You throw a set of business clothes to Aidan “Get dressed Aidan, we’re going in” you say adjusting the dark blue blazer that is your disguise, along with some white blouse and black trousers. “Who are we today?” the kid begins taking off his jacket, then shirt, then putting on the button down white shirt and dark blue blazer, he searches the blazer’s inner pocket and grabs the hidden ID card “FBI? Really? That’s the best you can come up with?”

“It’s easy, plus I don’t see you organizing our disguises.” You grab your silver coated combat knife and pistol and stashed them under your clothes. “There’s a recent attack just around the block, we’ll go there first.” Aidan starts taking off his jeans “Whoa! Buddy!” you look up to the ceiling “A little warning please.” You exit out of the room but not before hearing your partner chuckle.

In the victim’s house you manage to pass the police that are on duty to examine the case, you quickly head over upstairs of the house and through the bedroom. The moment you entered the room your nose is filled with the metallic smell of blood and rotting corpse. Two figures, however, caught your attention rather than the decaying body of a woman on the carpet. “Dean?” you suppress the urge to grin “What? I didn’t expect you here!” you fib, Aidan coughs “Sure” behind your back. Dean looks up from the body as well as the tall man next to him “Y/n! Well, wonders never cease, I guess destiny is trying to put us together” He flirts, giving you his signature smirk. The tall man clears his throat grabbing both yours and Dean’s attention. “Oh and you must be the other Winchester…err…”

“Sam” he finishes. You clasp your hand together, your eyes widening and finally letting your inner fangirl out “Sam!” you gasp, Aidan rolls his eyes in disapproval, he felt humiliated by you for not being professional. “My name’s y/n and it’s great to finally meet you. Although, I heard that you left the hunter life a couple of years ago.” You look at Dean “Did this ass drag you back?” Your comment made Sam chuckle, he looks at you with those adorable puppy eyes he has. “Unfortunately yes” Sam smiles. No one’s ever left the hunter life successfully and you know this despite not having retired, but you also know it’s harder to go back since the feeling of being hunted and being trapped on this horrible job is just horrendous, you would not wish it on your worse enemies. “Aidan, why don’t you help Dean scour the area, I’ll compare notes with Sam here.” You say, Aidan nods obediently because he knows that when you get all assertive, it’s something important. The boy goes into the bathroom with Dean, you gesture for the youngest Winchester to walk with you. “How you holding up?” you ask with a kind smile.

“Fine.”

“Shy with ladies or shy with opening up?”

“In this line of work I don’t think you have any lady left in you.”

“Eyy, smart-mouth made a funny.” You grin, Sam is opening up to you.

“You seem awfully happy.”

“Well, I got to meet my favourite hunters and I’m doing good!”

“That’s good.”

“Sam, how about you? I know it’s not easy leaving your life behind and it’s not my place to tell you to suck it up considering that I just met you.” You stare at the tall man, your eyes twinkling in sincerity. Sam pauses, he looks hesitant to tell you but he speaks up “Honestly, it’s hard. I left this life for a reason and I can’t believe…I had a future, I had everything…but you can’t really escape your path can you? Anyways, I better get back.” Sam quickly turns away and walks back to the murder scene, but before he completely disappears you call out to him “Sam! Thank you” he pauses on his tracks and looks at you “It’s not easy opening up to someone you just met, but thank you for trusting me. I just want to let you know that I’m here for you, and your brother as well.” Sam smiles at this then disappears.

“Whoa, that was crazy” you exclaim to the brothers and Aidan, after the whole showdown with the bugs and finally ending the case the grey luxury car is parked next to the famous Chevrolet Impala just outside Oasis Plane, Oklahoma. You and Aidan didn’t get to participate in the battle with bugs—not that you wanted to—because Sam suggested that you and Aidan should sit that one out, you totally agreed as well, you heard that swatting bugs with shotguns and boarding up entrances like call of duty is a great way to bond with your brother. “Tell me about it, I think I’ve seen enough bugs to last me ten lifetimes” Dean says leaning on his baby.

“I was never a fan of the creepy crawlies” you comment. “I mean sure I don’t mind flies and the occasional cockroaches, but I wouldn’t really keep a whole kingdom of them in my bedroom.”

“Got another case just North y/n” Aidan sits up on the hood of his car, “another spirit.”

“Fun.” You say sarcastically “I guess this is adios amigos” you tell the Winchester brothers. They wave goodbye to you as you enter the driver’s side of the car. You rev up the engine, wave one last goodbye to the boys and drove off. “I think you’d like Sam, Aidan.” You say as you enter the interstate route. “Hmm? What makes you say that?” says the kid not taking his eyes off the phone. “Well one thing the two of you just joined up the Hunter Squad.”

“Hunter Squad? Really?”

“You should try talking to him” you say completely ignoring Aidan’s remark. Aidan rolls his eyes then push the radio button on, the first chord of _Summer of ’69_ starts playing. “That’s my jam!” you yell, opening both front windows of the car letting you’re the air blow yours and Aidan’s hair back. Aidan shakes his head but he is smiling as you start to sing, it didn’t take long for him to join you in the chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I apologize in advance if anyone gets offended at this but why do people write on the tag for example: Superman/Reader, but the story is not the reader? Just write 'Second/third/first Person' on the additional tag. It's just misleading you know? Anyways again, I'm sorry.


End file.
